


Eyes on Me

by katdvs



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdvs/pseuds/katdvs
Summary: When Riley Matthews was in high school her life changed, now as a professional dancer she’s got a new challenge when she’s paired with professional football player Lucas Friar on the latest season. Can they win the season, or will their past get in the way?
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ever since she was in the eighth grade, Riley Matthews woke up early in the morning. Before the sun would kiss the sky, Riley would take a modern dance class. It was all her own, she didn’t have to share it with her friends. When things got to be too much, she was able to escape in those early morning hours in the world of dance.

It was her sophomore year of high school that one of her friends discovered her sanctuary, Zay who had always talked about dance showed up one morning for the same class. He was in awe of Riley as she showed off a piece she’d been working on for the recital. It wasn’t long before they became dance partners, and both started taking more classes of different styles.

At the end of the school year there was a talent show, Riley and Zay had decided it was a great chance to show off the piece they had been working on. They had kept their partnership a secret until that night. Everyone else had been busy with their own practices to realize that while they were off getting ready for the city-wide science fair, or football and baseball season, or the art shows, they were dancing, choreographing together.

That night Zay and Riley danced to an old Celine Dion song, not only surprising their friends and family—but also being discovered by a television producer.

Everything changed after that night.

Except that Riley Matthews woke up early in the morning. Now at the age of 27 she woke up in a beach house, in Los Angeles. Instead of sneaking off to early morning dance classes she did Pilates on her deck, with the sound of the waves crashing, before Zay would start the blender going with their morning protein shakes.

Today started like any other day, but both were nervous. “If I get another Disney star, I swear I’ll scream. I hate having to stop for snack time.” Zay poured the protein shakes into their travel cups.

Riley laughed, “Please the last three seasons I’ve gotten the old men. Unless they get me like America’s Favorite TV Dad as a partner, I’m back in the troupe week 4.”

Zay chuckled, it was true, neither had gotten the best partners the last few seasons. They were both due for some actual contenders. “At least when you’re in the troupe you get to choreograph the group numbers.”

“I want to win, I know with the right partner I’ll be able to do it.” Riley shrugged before taking a drink from her shake, “We’ll find out in what, two hours when we meet our new partners.”

“Sure will, but you’ll always be my favorite.” Zay chuckled, just as a dish towel was thrown at him.

“I better be.” Riley laughed as she backed out of the kitchen, “I’ve got to take a shower and run an errand before our call time. I’ll see you at the studio though. I hope you get the up and coming pop star.”

“Well I hope you get the sexy athlete who wants to prove he’s more that someone chasing a ball.” He called out as he heard her feet going up the stairs.

Zay started cleaning up when he saw his phone start to come alive and the picture of his best friend, and Riley’s first love came up on the screen. Quickly he tapped to answer, “Hey Man, what’s going on?”

He stood in his kitchen blinking as he listened to his friend on the other side. “Yeah, um, we’ve got a spare room. I’m sure she’ll be okay with it. Why are you in town?”

Zay laughed, “Fine, don’t tell me. Keep your secrets. What time are you going to be in, because I’ll be honest, I don’t know where Riley put the hide-a-key, and I have to check with her.” He waited for an answer, “Oh, yeah one of us should be home by then. I’m sure she’ll be fine with this. I’ve got to get ready for work though, so I’ll see you tonight.”

#

Riley looked at her phone, she was late. She knew she was late. She’d already called and told them she would be late, and why. Right now, she was waiting for the mechanic to come back with the keys for her rental car while they repaired the heater core in her Jeep.

She’d noticed a leak in the passenger side the night before. She thought it would be an easy fix, she really should’ve googled it first. It would take a few days for it to get repaired.

She had made the mistake of getting a large iced coffee while she was originally waiting, and now the caffeine and sugar were surging through her body. Right now, she should be teaching some former sitcom star the basics of a waltz.

“Here you go.” He came out from the office and dropped a set of keys in her hand, “Sorry it will take a few days.”

“It’s okay, thank you.” Riley finished signing her paperwork before giving him a smile. “Just call me as soon as it’s ready, I love my Jeep.”

“Will do Ms. Matthews, have good rest of the day.” He took the paperwork, watching as she dashed out to the rental car waiting for her.

As soon as Riley was in the driver seat, she texted that she was on her way. She wasn’t too far from the studio but hadn’t been close enough to walk. This wasn’t the way to start a new season. This was not the way to start a season she could win.

She wanted to win.

She _needed_ to win.

Zay had won two seasons before.

Riley had gotten close a few times, she made it to the final three several seasons in a row, but the last few had been relegated to getting the older men as partners, who just no matter how hard they worked, wouldn’t be able to win unless America really fell in love with them, and they hadn’t.

She sighed as she waited in traffic, she could at least keep working on the choreography for that musical the network was producing. Plus, she and Zay were putting together a road show with a few of the other dancers for the summer.

Finally, traffic was moving as she made her way down the familiar streets to the studio, pulling into the lot. Thankful that most of the paparazzi wasn’t aware today was the first day. They at least had a week before the stars were revealed.

She parked in the only free space she could find and quickly moved up the stairs to the entrance. Producers were waiting for her.

“I’m so sorry,” she started as they handed her the mic pack.

“Riley don’t worry. It’s okay. Your partner is in studio 5.” The producer, a woman about her age named Sheryl smiled, “I think you’ll approve of this season’s pairing.”

“Have I ever actually not?” Riley looked to her friend.

Sheryl threw her arm around Riley’s shoulder, “I promise your partner isn’t like the Dad from an old TGIF sitcom. In fact, he might be one of the most sought-after bachelors in America.”

Riley rolled her eyes, “Great, I can’t wait. I can already see the twitter and Instagram messages saying I’m stealing someone’s man.”

They stood outside the studio door, “Actually, I think America is going to love the two of you together. And maybe, if possible, flirt with this guy. Get people thinking something could happen, at the very least it should stir up some fanfare.”

“I’m still doing the cha-cha week one, right?”

“Yes, here’s the music, now go in their and let the sparks fly.” Sheryl insisted.

Riley paused, “If I go in their and it’s some Disney channel ‘tween I’m going to kill you, you know that right?”

“Yes, I promise it’s an adult male, and when you see him, you will drool.” Sheryl was practically drooling herself.

Riley took a deep breath, knowing in a minute she would be on camera for hours while she and someone she didn’t know tried to dance together. She said a silent prayer before she finally opened the door.

Sitting in the middle of the dance floor was a tall man, his back was to the door. His hair short, but a sandy blonde. His shoulders broad, his arms obviously strong, at the very least he probably looked amazing shirtless, that should get them a couple of weeks.

Riley could see the little bit of his wireless earbuds in his ears, maybe he was listening to the music, or a podcast. He was obviously an athlete, not Hockey, baseball maybe, but considering the time of year, most likely football.

She waved to the camera man, motioning for him to not let on she was there as she put her bag down by the door. As she stepped closer to her new partner, she could feel a charge in the air, a wave of nostalgia she couldn’t place considering the setting.

As she moved closer she didn’t see that he had his bag near him, or notice it’s long strap on the floor as for the first time in years, the klutzy Riley of her youth took her over in the blink of an eye she fell into his lap.

Riley was stunned.

This couldn’t be happening.

This couldn’t be real.

This couldn’t be him.

Those green eyes, she would know them anywhere. They were the first eyes she looked into and saw more than friendship. They were the first eyes she had seen heartbroken. They were the first eyes she saw darken with passion.

She smiled, “Hi, I’m Riley Matthews, your new dance partner.”

“Lucas Friar, I’m a football player, not a dancer.”

She felt a chill down her spine, “I’ll make you a dancer.” She stood up, trying to hold her composure while trying to comprehend what was happening.

Of all the men who could end up on this show, of all the men she could be partnered up with, how did Lucas Friar, her first love end up here?

#

Zay came out of his studio laughing, shaking his head. His partner was hilarious, and if she focused, she could make it a few weeks, maybe even further. He saw Sheryl looking at one of the monitors, a smile on her face. “I know, me and Connie, we’ve got it.”

Sheryl swatted him, “Look, I’ve got TV gold this season with who I paired Riley with.”

He looked at the screen, eyes wide, “Is that Lucas Friar, of the New York Giants?”

“It sure is.” Sheryl couldn’t wipe the smile off her face if she had wanted to, “Riley went in there, and Zay I’ve never in all these years seen anything like it. It was a legitimate meet cute like in a rom-com. She tripped over his bag strap and fell in his lap.”

Zay covered his mouth, nodding, hoping he wouldn’t give anything away. So, this was why Lucas was in town, oh Riley was going to probably murder him later tonight. While Sheryl couldn’t see it, he could see the terror, the control in both Riley and Lucas. “You know Riley, she is just friends with anyone she dances with. She’s resisted this all these years.” He joked, but he knew, he could see it, Riley and or Lucas were going to end up heartbroken.

“Lucas Friar is considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. He’s sexy, smart, charming, a real Gentleman.”

“Well he always has been.” Zay slipped, “From what I’ve read.”

Sheryl looked at the dancer, “Shouldn’t you get back to Connie, I think you two have what the foxtrot for week 1?”

“We do, I was just going to grab us some waters. She’s not used to this sort of thing, but I think she’s got real potential.”

“She does, and I truly believe that you’re the best pro to bring it out in her. Just like, I think Riley was the right choice for Mr. Friar here.”

“I hope you’re right.” Zay told her before going to the fridge nearby for water, “I really hope so.”

#

Riley and Lucas were stretching on the floor, she’d gone over many basic moves throughout the morning. This was a quiet time she usually took to get to know her new partners. She’d held herself together for the most part today. She just had to get through a few more hours. “So, why do you want to learn to dance?” she asked everyone the same question—it was expected of her from the viewers.

“I don’t want to make a fool out of my Mom at her wedding” he looked up with a small smile on her face. “She wants to have a Mother and Son dance, and at the very least I want to make it, so I don’t step on her toes. Dancing was never my strong suit, but I swear since college I’ve been even worse on the dance floor.”

His mom was getting married? His parents weren’t together anymore? At one point in her life they knew just about everything about each other, now they were strangers thrown together my television producers.

She couldn’t wait for Zay to find out about this. Did they still talk?

“I promise, at the very least we’ll get it so you and your mom have a beautiful dance together at her wedding.” She stood up, moving across the studio floor to pick up the takeout bag of lunches that had been delivered. “But I also think if you do have the focus, and determination you could win this. I think you just have to believe it.”

Lucas watched Riley moving across the room. Years ago he’d been so bitter about her secret love of dancing, the fact that she took off with Zay on some dance tour, missing homecoming, Prom, the City Championship game that got him recruited to a big college. It wasn’t until his Junior year of college that he saw Riley and Zay on TV, performing together that he finally saw that it was her passion. “You think I could get you the trophy?”

“I think I can get _you_ the trophy.” She smiled, wishing the cameras weren’t here. She just wanted this day over. Her mind wasn’t able to wrap around the idea that Lucas was seriously her partner, she anticipated that she would wake up any moment from this dream, as she always did.

Riley pressed play on a remote, music filled the room. It was the song they would be dancing to. As she sat down, with her food she realized what the song was. _The Shoop Shoop Song_ wrapped around them, this was a nightmare, it had to be. “This is going to be an interesting Cha-Cha.” She laughed as she looked to the camera.

#

Zay rushed home, he was afraid of what Riley might say if she saw him at the studio. He also wasn’t sure he should really let Lucas stay at the house now. It had never occurred to him that Lucas would be on the show.

But of course, they would pair him with Riley. Put those two in each other’s orbit, and they would immediately be drawn to each other one way or the other. It would forever be out of their hands.

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how Riley was going to react to being near him, or vice versa. He didn’t know who carried what animosity towards the other. He could remember how heartbroken Riley had been when Lucas broke up with her, how she’d tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt when she saw the picture on Instagram when Lucas and Maya won Prom King and Queen during their senior year of high school. He could also remember the sound of her crying in her bunk on the tour bus later that night.

“You are so lucky!” Riley’s voice called out from the garage door.

She didn’t sound murderous, so yeah for now he was lucky. He went towards the voice, gathering the grocery bags she carried, “Why am I lucky?”

“Because, you don’t have a past with your partner for the season.” Riley dropped a bag on the kitchen counter a moment later.

Zay knew he couldn’t play dumb, not when Lucas could arrive at any minute. “Who’d you get, Lucas?” he laughed, hoping she didn’t realize he knew.

“Yes.” She sighed, “And it gets better.”

Zay watched as she put food away in the fridge, “How?”

“I landed in his fucking lap.” Riley shook her head, “And the song we’re dancing to, _The Shoop Shoop Song._ ”

Zay began unpacking a grocery bag as a sudden chill swept through his body, he knew he had to tell her. “So, speaking of Lucas. He called me this morning, he asked if he could stay here while in town and I told him yes.”

Riley slammed the fridge door closed as she pirouetted around to face him. “You what?”

“I told Lucas he could stay with us. I didn’t know he was going to be on the show. He didn’t tell me.” He defended as he waved an eggplant at her, “We’re 27 years old. It’s been like ten years since your breakup. Besides I figured you would barely see him because you would go into season mode.”

“Season mode?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, you tend to shut down in a way when you spend all day dancing with someone that’s not me.” He shrugged as he put some items away, “Like you still get up super early, do your morning routine, go to the studio, but when you come home you basically have dinner, and disappear into your room for hours on end. I figured if Lucas was here for a week or something shooting a TV commercial, you might run into him like once or twice, and that was it.”

“Zay, no one wants to be around their ex, how would you feel if I said, ‘Sure Claud, you can come stay with us.’ You would be pissed.”

“Yeah that was a year ago.” Zay rolled his eyes, “Not a decade. I mean it’s not like you fell in Lucas’ lap and still felt whatever it was you felt back in the day.”

“I need to lay down.” Riley sighed, “It’s been a long day, and I just need alone time.”

“Riley, can he stay here?”

She stopped at the staircase, “Fine, just can we keep all of this between us. I’m meaning, please don’t mention our past to Sheryl. The last thing anyone needs is to have them exploit the past.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sheryl a thing okay. If I was going to, I would’ve when she was gushing over how America is going to fall in love with you and Lucas together this season since you fell in his lap.”

Riley spun to him again, “Wait, you knew before I told you that Lucas was my partner?”

“Yeah, I came out to grab waters today and Sheryl was watching you and Lucas on the screen. I kept my mouth shut. I was stunned. I never in a million years thought that Lucas would ever do this show. The man showed no interest in dance at all, so why would he give a damn now?”

“His Mom is getting married, and he doesn’t want to embarrass her at the wedding.” Riley shrugged.

“That makes sense.” Zay, could hear a little voice at the back of his head already sure that wasn’t the reason, “His parents have been divorced since he was in college.”

“I didn’t know you two still talked.” Riley didn’t really feel betrayed, maybe if she found out he still spoke to Maya—but that was a different story.

Zay took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her, “Not all the time. He’s been my friend since we were riding sheep.”

Riley chuckled, “I know, I just, I guess I thought they were all behind us.”

The doorbell chimed throughout the house. Zay could feel Riley stiffen. “Go upstairs, take a shower. I’ll get him set up in the guestroom. I’m sure he’ll be ready to crash, I know how you work your partners to exhaustion.”

“Thank you,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing up the stairs.

Zay crossed the first floor, opening the door to Lucas looking half exhausted with his duffle bag over his shoulder. The grin on Zay’s face couldn’t be hidden for two reasons. The joy of seeing his best friend, also seeing how his ex-girlfriend had run him ragged during their first rehearsal. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

Lucas shook his head, “Had a crazy idea of going on a reality show, and pretty sure my partner is out to kill me in the first week.”

Zay chuckled, “Riley always works her partners hard.”

“You know?” Lucas came in the house, taking it all in. The sleek furniture, the crisp white walls, the glass doors leading out to the back-yard pool. “This is amazing, this is nicer than my penthouse.”

“It’s home.” Zay smiled as he walked to the stairs, “Kitchen is here, help yourself. Just if we’re low on the Apricot La Croix, leave it. It’s Riley’s go to after a long day.”

“Good to know.” Lucas followed Zay up the stairs, he could hear the ocean from an open window somewhere.

“Riley’s room is there, I’m down here, and you my dear oldest friend in the world are in here. I had the housekeeper put fresh sheets on the bed for you.” Zay found himself hovering near the door, “What was it like to see her again after all this time?”

“It was nerve-racking. She landed in my lap, and suddenly I was thirteen years old on a subway again.” Lucas released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, “I just, I don’t know what I was expecting, what I wasn’t.”

“Its been a long time Lucas, just, please remember that.” Zay had a feeling the next few weeks were going to be very awkward and tense. “Hey, why aren’t you staying in a hotel, or at one of Farkle’s houses?”

“Farkle and I are not on speaking terms.” Lucas confessed as he tossed the duffle bag on the bed, “And I’m trying to stay away from the paparazzi. They’re everywhere, and well a certain artist in New York is trying to stir up rumors we’re dating.”

Zay took a few steps into the room, closing the door. “Wait, Maya?”

Lucas sighed, his eyes closed and it looked like he was partially holding back tears, “Yes, she saw a spike in sales after a picture of her, me, and Farkle made it to page six. We’d all been at a fundraiser auction for the Minkus Foundation. Farkle thinks I’m leading her on, Maya thinks we’re actually together, and I’m like no way in hell. We never were together, and we never will be.”

“You guys dated senior year of high school.” Zay reminded him.

“No, I was single.” Lucas stared at his friend, “I dated Chloe in college for like a semester, but that was really it. I’ve been focused on Football all this time.”

Zay took a few more steps towards his friend, “I was with Riley, the phone was on speaker when Maya broke the news to her. I heard it myself.”

“That bitch.” Lucas groaned, “I don’t even know. Its like Riley went on tour with you and no one was around to guide her. It was like she released her inner Regina George.”

Nodding Zay looked to Lucas, “I can see that. She always sort of had that essence brewing inside of her.”

“You two left, and it was, it was awful Zay.” Lucas sighed as he looked out at the view, “Farkle and Smackle ended up barely even at the school since they were in college level courses. Maya, she was always making assumptions about us. It was like we were back in that damn triangle again, I pulled away. I hung out with the football team, I went to parties on weekends. After Riley and I broke up, yeah, I made out with a few girls here and there, but it was never anything more.”

“Like I said Lucas, it’s been a long time. You’re not the same, Riley’s not the same, I’m not the same.” He shrugged, “Maybe this is a chance for Riley and you, me and you, to all become friends again. As who we are, not who we were.”

“For now, I just have to focus on Riley not murdering me during practice.”

“It’s only the Cha-Cha, just wait until Foxtrot, Jive, or Modern. She comes alive during Modern.”

“Why Modern?”

Zay opened the door, looking back at his old friend, “When it’s time, ask her.”

Lucas could only nod as Zay left him alone. He forced himself to get up, going into the sleek bathroom and turning on the shower. His body he hadn’t felt this exhausted since his rookie year playing for the Giants. He stripped out of his clothes, the steam already building up as he stepped into the glass enclosure.

He could finally breathe, relax for a moment. He knew he would see Riley again by being on the show. He just didn’t know that she would be his partner. He had hoped it would be her. Scrubbing his body he couldn’t remember the last time a shower had felt this deserved, this needed in years. He hadn’t worked as hard at anything in a while, not that he didn’t work hard at football, but it was different now.

Rinsing off he grabbed the towel to dry off. He pulled on his pajama pants and grabbed his phone before going out to the balcony. He took a snapshot of the view, the sun setting over the ocean. He thought about posting it on Instagram, but decided it wasn’t worth dealing with Farkle or Maya calling him. If he could stay off the grid for a little bit longer here, it would be better.

The last thing Lucas needed right now was Maya and Farkle invading his life. He was just trying to live his life, support a good cause, and yet was getting dragged into the gossip columns thanks to Maya. It drove him crazy that anytime they were at an event she would start planting seeds they were together. He thought she’d been over it after the triangle, after he and Riley got together.

He felt his phone vibrate as he looked down at the caller id, his Mom. “Hi Mom.”

“Hey Lucas, how did the first day go?”

“I’m exhausted, haven’t been like this since my rookie year.” He told her as he sat in the wicker chair near the door.

“That’s good. Did you call Zay?”

“I did Mom.”

“And Riley, have you seen her?”

Lucas sighed, his eyes catching the light from Riley’s room turn on, “Yeah, she’s gorgeous Mom.”

His mother chuckled, “Did she slap you?”

“No, not even close. She fell into my lap again. She’s my dance partner.”

“Oh wow.” His mother’s voice tensed up, “You know Maya and Farkle are trying to find out where you ran off to.”

“I know, and they don’t need to know. I have never once had any interest in Maya Hart, and if Farkle is going to enable her ridiculous ideas, then I can’t talk to them. I came out here to learn how to dance, I want your wedding to be perfect.”

“Honey, that’s sweet of you, but we both know I’m not the reason you’re doing this.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” He watched as Riley stepped out on her balcony, her dark curls piled on top of her head. She had a can of sparkling water as she walked over to look out at the view.

“Lucas Friar, I’m your Mother, I know that you are trying to find out if your first love is the one. Remember son, you’re different now. You’re not teenagers. You’re a man, she’s a woman. You’ve had other relationships, you’ve had lovers.”

Lucas cringed as he listened to his mother. Watching Riley’s silohette in the sunset.

“I’m just saying Lucas, that you and she need to get to know each other again. You two had such wonderful conversations when you were younger. Start with that, and then see if anything develops. Lucas I’ve got to get going. I have to get to bed, I have an early meeting in the morning. Don’t worry, no one will every hear from me where you are. Love you son.”

“Love you Mom.” Lucas ended the call, seeing Riley turn around when she heard his voice.

“Hi.” She gave him a soft smile, “The shower pressure good for you?”

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for letting me stay. I’m trying to be as off the grid for a little bit.”

“Things okay in New York, and you know you’re going to be revealed as part of the show in like a week.”

“A week off the grid is better than no time. And once it’s revealed I’m on the show the person I’m hiding from won’t have the guts to show up.”

Riley nodded pretending she understood, “Hey, since the cameras aren’t around can I make a request?”

“Anything Riley.” He meant it, more than he expected as the words came out.

Riley knotted her fingers together as she looked up to Lucas, “Can we not bring up our past in front of the cameras, in front of the eventual press. If Sheryl or any of the other producers find out we were High School Sweethearts, they’ll exploit it. I don’t think that’s fair to you.”

“I won’t say a word.” He promised. He knew he should tell her about Maya, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know where they were friendship wise and one thing, he’d promised himself so very long ago was that he would never come between them.

“The kitchen has plenty of food, just please don’t drink the Apricot sparkling waters.”

“Zay warned me. Thank you, Riley.” He started towards the door before looking to her once more. “I promise I’m going to work hard every day we do this.”

“I know you will. Also I swear I’m not usually so klutzy.”

“I guess I bring it out in you.” He gave her a friendly smile, “Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Lucas, get some sleep. Today I was easy on you.” She informed him before going to her own door.

Lucas chuckled nervously, but he knew it was true.


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Hi, how is everyone? I’m glad to be back. I’m writing this as I go, I know where I want it to go, but let’s hope that’s where we end up. Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. XOXO

Chapter Two:

“Eyes on me.” Riley reminded Lucas as she paused the music that they would dance to on live television tomorrow night. This season the network had decided to keep everything secret, except with Pros were returning They figured it would keep people guessing and have them tune in to see who made it.

Lucas nodded, “Okay.” He got into the hold he needed to be in for the dance, following her lead, the cues she had taught him over the last couple of weeks.

Riley felt Lucas lead her around the dance floor, feeling like they were as ready as they could be for the live show. Whatever happened out on the dance floor tomorrow night, live in front of all of America, was what was meant to be.

“We’ve got this Riley.” Lucas told her with a smile as he broke away to grab his water bottle.

“I certainly hope so.” She couldn’t recall the last time she was this nervous before the dress rehearsal. She was just thankful she hadn’t had to do most of the pre-show press that they normally had,

Lucas watched her, amazed he could notice something so subtle, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Yeah I am.” She confessed, feeling the cameras zooming in on her. Never in all her years on the show had she admitted it, no one had called her out on it.

He took a few steps towards her, “We’re going to be fine.” He saw the shadow of something cross her eyes, and he realized what she was more nervous about, once the world knew that he was on the show, that they’re partners, it would take them from the bubble of this studio.

“I’m glad you have confidence.” She went to grab her water bottle.

Lucas stopped her, “I do have confidence because you have confidence. Don’t let it fade. We’re gonna win this.”

Riley cocked an eyebrow at him, “You realize this is more then one night right, we hopefully have weeks of this.”

“I know, and I know that next week we’ll crush it and we will each week, because you’re my teacher, my partner, and I believe in you.”

Damn they made great TV, Riley knew right now the executives watching the feeds and later the dailies would love this stuff. “Grab your stuff, we’ve got to get to the studio for the final dress rehearsal.”

“Whatever you say, you’re the boss.” He smirked.

***

Riley _hated_ the costumes that had been picked for them this week. The song choice had been bad enough, but she was literally here in a cheerleader shirt and top, with fringe. Lucas was in a sparkly varsity jacket, and to make it even worse it just happened to be their high school colors.

She was on the stage right now, the lights out as they crew set up during what would’ve been a commercial break. She could hear the banter between the hosts and then the start of the package. She glanced at the monitor, their was for the whole world to see, her falling into his arms. Then of course clips of them dancing over the last few weeks, teaching him the moves, and what had to be a last-minute edit, the two of them just a few hours ago.

She shook it off as the music swelled and she made her moves towards Lucas as everything started to fall into place on the stage. He kept his eyes on her during the entire dance, though he lost his footing on the final move, and stumbled a little bit.

“It’s only a rehearsal, you got it out of the way.” Riley told him afterwards, as they pretended to get scores from Judges that weren’t present.

As they moved off stage Lucas leaned in close, “Did you suggest these costumes in these colors?”

“Nope, I don’t know why they decided on these, but I’m just going along with it until the waltz next week.” She stood tall as she stopped at the monitor to watch Zay and his partner dance. “That’s what we need to be worried about.”

Lucas watched as Zay danced with Connie Patrick, a sitcom star that Lucas had run into occasionally at charity events. She also came with a major social media following.

“They’re good.” Lucas admitted.

“Yeah, Zay has won several times, he could win again.”

“Not this season, we’re going to win.” He told her and he moved towards the dressing trailers.

“Riley, Lucas!” Sheryl was rushing towards them, “Tomorrow night you’re going on last.”

Riley froze, “What?”

“Yeah, you’ll be our final dancers of the night.” She smiled, “America is going to fall in love with the two of you tomorrow night.”

“Is that good or bad?” Lucas wondered.

Riley looked at her first love, “Well, you won’t be able to go off the grid until after the show ends.”

***

Riley sat on her bed, replaying everything that happened today. She knew the storyline that the show was going for. They saw the chemistry between Riley and Lucas. They would be fools not to play into it.

She would just have to get through the next night, and then at least the first week would be behind them. They would move on to the next dance, the next song. Another week of grueling rehearsals during the day, at night she was plotting the choreography for the next network musical, she had one more number to do and in a few weeks, rehearsals would start for that. When they did, she would be beyond busy if Lucas didn’t get eliminated.

Picking up her phone she began scrolling through social media. A lot of guesses about who her dance partner would be this season, none of them correct. A few of the names were on the show this season, but no one she saw was mentioning Lucas. Probably a good thing.

As she moved through her feed on Instagram she stopped when she saw a picture of Maya, her former best friend. She was showing off a ring. She realized it was a picture that Farkle had posted, and tagged Lucas in.

She felt her stomach sink as she read the caption, “#SheSaidYes to my good buddy @LucasFriar. She’s so excited for their journey together, she insisted I buy her champagne.”

If Lucas were involved with Maya, when did he propose, he’d been here in LA for the last few weeks in the bedroom next to hers.

“My only comment is that I am not engaged to Maya Hart.” Lucas’ voice carried from his balcony, “I’m not dating her. I didn’t propose. What picture are you talking about?”

Riley opened her door and saw him pacing as he spoke on the phone.

“Jerry, you know I’m in LA. The show is tomorrow night. I don’t know what game Maya is playing this time, maybe her sales are slow again, I don’t know.”

Riley attempted to wave to get his attention when he turned around in his pacing, she waved her cell phone at him and he leaned as close as the edge of the balcony would allow.

“I’m calling Farkle and finding out why this is happening, okay. I have no idea where she got that ring, but I didn’t give it to her. I have never dated Maya Hart. I will never date Maya Hart, she can keep trying to make it happen, but it hasn’t worked since middle school, it’s time for a new game.” Lucas growled before ending the call.

“I take it you’re not actually engaged to Maya.” Riley enlarged the photo, something about the ring was familiar, but how different were gaudy giant diamonds from one another?

“I would rather get trampled by a bull.” He sighed as he scrolled through his phone, “She keeps doing this, anytime she can she uses my name to get hers out there. Farkle keeps going along with her on this, I don’t know why, I’m not sure I want to know why.”

Riley pretended to understand, she wasn’t sure she understood the dynamic of her former friends. “I was confused when I saw the post, it’s the kind of thing you probably would’ve mentioned.”

“Yeah, if it were true.” He sighed looking out to the ocean, the moonlight reflecting on the waves. “You two were best friends at one point, but once you and Zay went on tour, she changed. It was like whatever anchored her was gone. But at the same time, no one could ever expect you to spend your entire life being the good angel on her shoulder.”

Riley hadn’t realized just how much she needed to hear that; years of guilt washed away from her. “I’ve always felt like I abandoned her, but Zay and me, we _had_ to do this.” She smiled, “Do I wish somethings had worked out a little differently, maybe, but I love my life, I love my job, I could never really be Riley if I spent my life keeping Maya out of trouble. I lost part of myself doing that once, I couldn’t imagine still doing that now.”

“I’m glad you found something that makes you happy.” Lucas confessed, catching the moonlight reflecting off her messy bun as he looked over to her.

“Are you happy, playing football? I always thought you would be a baseball star.”

Lucas sighed, “Football paid for college, and then I got drafted. I’ve made good money; I get to do stuff for the community. Is it the path I expected to take, not at all? Did I ever expect to be dancing with my first love on national TV, no.”

“Goes for me as well.” She chuckled, “You know once it’s revealed that we’re partners, how long do you think before our past is revealed?”

“Depends on who tweets during the show. If someone who remembers us as together from high school, maybe ten minutes. If not, maybe a day, if we’re lucky.”

“Well hopefully we’re lucky.” Riley breathed in the ocean air one last time, “You, bed.”

“Oh Riley, I thought you’d never ask.” He teased, watching her roll her eyes, “I get it, I need to sleep. I should call Farkle and get the picture taken down.”

“Let it stay up. Maya is probably selling a story about how you proposed right, the date, the restaurant, all of that, when you and I dance together tomorrow night, she’ll be scrambling, and you can get the truth out.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.” Riley told him as she clutched her cell phone in her hand. “Good night Lucas. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. America is either going to love us or hate us.”

“How could America not love you Riley?”

She shrugged as she went back into her room, “sweet dreams.” She called out before looking at the picture again. She pinched it open to enlarge the ring, exactly as she suspected. She looked back to make sure her door was closed before she dialed the number, she’d saved for years but hadn’t used since high school.

_“The number you’re calling using a screening service, please say who you are and why you’re calling.”_

“Riley Matthews for Farkle Minkus, I was just wondering why Maya was wearing his mothers ring in the photo announcing her engagement to Lucas.” She felt her stomach knot as she waited to see if the call connected, it didn’t.

She turned her ringer off, putting her phone on the charger before she went to take a shower.

***

Farkle Minkus often wondered why he went along with Maya’s schemes, her little teasers to the press. Lucas rarely spoke to him anymore because of them, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t speak to him anytime soon after the latest one.

How had Maya even figured out his Instagram login? Farkle hadn’t used it for anything more then charity promotions in ages. For a genius, he sure could be a dum-dum at times.

He was sitting on the balcony of his New York penthouse, the city alive below him while an odd sense of serenity surrounded him. No stars visible in the night sky, but he knew exactly where certain constellations were at any moment.

He was waiting for Lucas to call, asking for him to take the picture down. At least then he could explain he hadn’t willingly posted it. This was Maya looking for attention.

Lucas had stopped giving into these whims in college, perhaps being across the country had mad it easier. Maybe Farkle gave in because Maya was the only friend, he really had left. Riley and Zay had long gone so many years ago, Lucas became a big football star, Maya held on to him, while Smackle found her way to a new Biodome project in the south west.

When his phone rang from an unknown number, he tapped the screen call option. As the message came in, he couldn’t believe it. He sat in shock, holding his bourbon close to his lips but not drinking it, frozen and missing a chance to take the call.

His eyes scanned the transcription. Riley called him. She reached out because she knew Maya was lying.

Maybe it was possible these games would end. If Riley could tell from an Instagram picture, then the world had to know that Maya and Lucas weren’t a couple. Perhaps there was a light at the end of the proverbial tunnel.

He finally took a sip of his drink, starting to feel that perhaps a weight was being lifted off his shoulders he never intended to carry.

***

Lucas was oddly energized as he’d spent the last half an hour pacing in his trailer, waiting to be called to set to be ready to dance live on television. He’d ignored his phone all day after his morning call with his mother, it was the only way he could focus.

He stood backstage now, waiting for the cue, watching Zay dance on the monitor. His friend was amazing, he’d always known that. He had always had an idea that this might just be where Zay ended up, and he’d been right. Lucas had never anticipated Riley would be with him, not until the night he watched them dance at the talent show.

He shook away the memory as he watched Zay and Connie get their scores a six, seven, and another six. Not bad at all for the first night from what Zay had explained to him the other day. Lucas could only hope he and Riley did that well, but he believed they could.

The introduction package played as he and Riley took the stage, the lights down as the video showed their “first meeting” and the pep-talk he’d given her the day before.

“Lucas Friar and Riley!” The announcer declared before the music filled the soundstage, the lights went up and Lucas did every step Riley had taught him as best he could as they moved to the music. Each step she had drilled into him, his eyes on her as they danced to a song about love, while dressed in ridiculous high school themed costumes.

As the dance ended, he didn’t stumble this time, they twirled together before ending with a dip.

The audience applauded, at the very least they had impressed them. That was a good start. His heart was racing as they got feedback from the judges. Riley had told him to expect exactly what they were saying. She knew what his weakness was, and already zeroing in on it.

The scores came in, seven, seven, seven, the highest score of the night. Riley was hugging him as the hosts asked for viewers to cast their votes online.

“You did amazing Lucas, I’m proud of you. Tomorrow, we waltz!” She told him as they made their way off stage.

“Riley Matthews.” Sheryl was right behind them, her tone let Riley knew she had to stop.

“Yes, boss?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the two of you went to high school together?”

“We didn’t think it mattered to the show. We haven’t seen each other since Riley and Zay started touring.” Lucas answered.

“Besides, aren’t surprises more fun?” Riley chewed her lower lip.

Sheryl looked at the two of them, “And you didn’t want me to exploit that you were high school sweethearts, huh?”

“No comment.” Riley told her as they walked towards the dressing trailers, “Hey Sheryl, hope we’ve got good music next week.”

“I make no promises.” Sherly laughed as she watched them walk away, setting her eyes on Zay. If anyone knew the story, it would be him.


End file.
